Ne meurt pas
by Plume Eben
Summary: Lorsqu'un démon tombe malade, seul un baiser de son âme-soeur peut le tiré de la mort... ( Attention dyslexique au clavier) et apparition d'un personnage fictif ...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Ne meurt pas

**Disclamer : **Rien n'est à moi sniff

**Couple : **Principal, sebby/ciel. Secondaire, Katherina/Bard

**Personnages principaux : **Ciel, Sébastian et Katherina

* * *

**A LIRE**

Tout d'abord chères lectrices ou chers lecteurs je vous remercie personnellement, ensuite si vous voulez me contacter pour en savoir un peu plus sur l'avancé des chapitres, j'ai créé une adresse spécialement pour vous : . Passons maintenant à quelques explications sur la fiction pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu... D'abord, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, il y aura un personnage fictif qui ferra partis des personnages principaux ave Ciel et Sébastian. Ensuite Ciel a 15 ans et Sébastian n'a pas dévorer son âme, vous comprendrez pourquoi au fil de la fiction. Sur ce je vous invite à passer au prologue de ma fiction.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Point De Vue Auteure

Londres, Manoir Phantomhive 9H30

Dans le manoir phantomhive, Sébastian Michaelis déambulais dans les couloirs un chandelier à la main. Il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois d'ébène, tourna la poignée en plaquer Or et pénétra dans la pièce sombre. Il posa le chandelier sur la petite commode non loin de ce qui semblait être un lit. Le jeune démon s'avança le seul et unique fenêtre de la chambre pour ensuite tirer les grands rideaux de velours couleurs verts et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il se retourna ensuite pour observer l'humain endormit dans les draps de soies. Maylin entra dans la chambre avec le chariot préparé par les soins de Sébastian pour leur jeune maître. Elle s'inclina devant le brun et ressortis, ce dernier se rapprocha du lit pour réveiller l'être encore endormi.

- Jeune maître…

L'enfant poussa un gémissement plaintif et tourna le dos à son majordome.

-Jeune maître, vous devez vous lever, vous avez encore le bal de ce soir à préparer, tenta à nouveau le démon.

-Oui, tu as raison je me lève…

Ciel se redressa, bailla et se frotta doucement les yeux.

-Pour votre déjeuner, je vous ai préparé un thé Earl Grey ainsi que des scones.

Tout en parlant, le noiraud servait le thé de son maître dans une des nombreuses tasses en porcelaines de la maison. Il prit la tasse de thé en main et s'avança vers le plus jeune. Ciel qui semblait a pressant bien réveiller, écarquilla les yeux, surpris du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Son majordome était encore plus pâle que d'habitude si cela était possible, ne marchait pas d'un pas assurer et avait les mains qui tremblaient. Il s'apprêtait a lui demander si il allait bien mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que ce dernier s'écroula au sol inerte, sa tête heurtant la commode…

OoO

Quelque pars en France 8H30°

Une jeune femme brune aux yeux rouge était en train de se délecter de l'âme de son ancien maître quand une violente douleur dans sa poitrine lui fit arrêter tout mouvement. Elle s'écarta vivement de sa victime pour se tenir au mur en face d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux pour voir quelques images, un grand brun était en train de servir du thé à un jeune homme de pas plus de 15 ans. Un autre flash lui vin à l'esprit, un petit garçon aux cheveux bleus cendrés d'à peine plus de 6 ans était en train de jouer avec une jeune fille blonde d'à peu près le même âge. Elle vit ensuite un Manoir, un très grand Manoir en flamme, le même petit garçon était devant un adulte assis sur une chaise en flamme. Le premier flash lui revint à l'esprit, elle vit ensuite le grand brun s'écrouler à terre. Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, le visage en sueur. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Un nom franchis la barrière de ses lèvres en un murmure.

-Sébastian…

OoO

Londres, Manoir Phantomhive 9H55

Ciel se leva brusquement, toujours en chemise de nuit, et se précipita vers le démon au sol.

-Sébastian !

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et regarda son maître.

-Ce n'est rien bocchan…

Le noiraud se releva puis se rabaissa pour ramasser les débris de la tasse qui avait explosé par terre quelques minutes plus tôt… Ciel avait un visage impassible mais ses yeux trahissaient de l'inquiétude.

-Ne me dit pas que ce n'est rien ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu t'écrouler comme ça !

Le démon se retourna vers son Lord et lui sourit.

-Même les démons on quelques moments de faiblesses bocchan.

Le jeune comte le regarda dans les yeux en colère.

-Dorénavant, si tu ne vas pas bien je veux que tu me le dises tout de suite !

-Yes, my lo…

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il tomba dans l'inconscience, Ciel se précipita encore vers lui, lui demandant de revenir avec lui, il lui m'était des claques mais rien n'y faisait le démon restait inconscient. Alors le jeune comte se décida à appeler de l'aide…

OoO

Caen, 9H00°

La belle brune se trouvait sur le port de Caen, elle regarda l'horizon, puis autours d'elle pour ensuite retirée ses bottes à tallons et marmonna.

-Sébastian, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi…

Sur ses paroles elle se jeta à l'eau…

OoO

Manoir phantomhive, 11H25

Monsieur Tanaka avançait en direction de la chambre de Sébastian, une bassine d'eau fraiche dans les mains. Il arriva dans la chambre du noiraud, ce dernier était allonger sur son lit les yeux fermés, ainsi que le visage et les poings crispé de douleur. Il avait un drap blanc posé sur son front pour tenter de faire baissé la fièvre déjà bien présente. Ciel quant à lui était assis sur une chaise, les poings entrelacés, la tête posé sur eux ainsi que la pointe de son pied droit en mouvement. Il regardait Sébastian avec un air anxieux. Tanaka posa la bassine pleine d'eau devant Maylin. Cette dernière retira le drap d front du malade le replongea dans l'eau, l'essoras et le reposa sur la tête du Brun. Un silence de plomb pesait dans la pièce quand quelqu'un toqua a la porte du hall. Maylin se leva pour aller ouvrir et revins quelque minutes plus tard accompagnée d'une belle brune assez aux yeux rouge, les cheveux lui arrivant au creux des reins et légèrement onduler. Vêtus d'une robe noire ainsi que des bottes de cette même couleur. Ciel se leva et la toisa du regard.

-Si vous êtes venus pour le diner prévus pour les invités j'ai fait appeler pour annuler vous pouvez partir.

La brune souris.

-Je ne viens pas pour cela…

-Alors qui êtes-vous ?! Cracha le plus jeune.

La démone le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondis.

-Je suis Katherina Michaelis…

* * *

° Pensez qu'entre la France et Londres il y a une 1 heure de décalage ...

* * *

Voilà ^^ Que pensez-vous de se minable chapitre ? S'il-vous plais soyez franche. A et aussi je recherche une bêta correctrice, si quelqu'un se sent capable de le faire pourriez-vous me contactez par l'adresse mail que je vous ais confier précédemment ? Merci d'avance, les chapitres seront poster tous les Mercredi ^^

Diaboliquement, Plume-Eben


	2. Chapter II

**Titre :** Ne meurt pas

**Disclamer :**Rien n'est à moi sniff

**Couple :**Principal, sebby/ciel. Secondaire, Katherina/Bard

**Personnages principaux :**Ciel, Sébastian et Katherina

* * *

**Je poste ce chapitre en avnce car mardi je ne serais pas chez moi et je ne veux pas vous faire patientez ^^ **

**RAR:**

**Lovely-Panda: **Merci à toi d'avoir été la première à commentez le début de la fiction. Je sais que je t'ai déjà répondus en MP mais comme sa je le dis à tout le monde, il y aura 50 chapitres plus une suite ^^.

**Marechal Rattus: **Merci pour ta review, sérieusement tu te sens d'attaque pour être ma bêta correctrice ? Et bien dans ce cas je n'y vois pas de pas de problèmes je t'en suis même très reconnaissante ^^.

**Alice L. Nightray****: **Merci pour ta review sa me touche vraiment, et non Katherina ce n'est pas Russe mais Italien ^^.

**Rosalunamikaelis****:** Merci à toi aussi pour ce commentaire et je trouve que tu es assez perspicace ^^.

**Coccinelle****: **Merci pour ta review, tu à raison on ne peut pas juger dès le premier chapitre^^. Ps : Tu m'a bien fais rire avec ta question alors je te réponds oui Caen est bien la ville de calvados XD.

**Hanna****: **Toi aussi je te remercie pour ta review, sa fais vraiment plaisir que tu sois si enthousiaste ^^.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 1

_-Alors qui êtes-vous ?! Cracha le plus jeune._

_La démone le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondis._

_-Je suis Katherina Michaelis…_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Point De Vue Auteure

Manoir Phantomhive 12h01

Ciel éclatât littéralement, comment cette inconnue osait pénétrer chez lui et qui plus ai lui parler de Sébastian. Certes indirectement mais elle en parlait tout de même ! Katherina quant à elle jubilait, toute la pièce était choquer par ses dires et en primes en moins de cinq minutes elle avait fait sortir de ses gonds le jeune comte en face d'elle.

-Vous ! s'exclama le jeune phantomhive en pointant les domestiques du doigt, Dehors !

Devant la fureur de leur maître les quatre domestiques n'osèrent pas protester et sortirent sans broncher. Une fois ces derniers sorties, Ciel se retourna vers Katherina et explosa (au sens figurer ^^).

-Comment pouvez-vous dire que vous êtes de la famille de Sébastian sachant que c'est un démon et que c'est moi qui l'ai nommé ainsi !

La diablesse sentit que le temps aller être long si elle devait tout expliquer à se misérable humain. Elle lui demanda de s'assoir en lui promettant de tout lui expliquer. Le jeune comte s'assis alors sur la même chaise ou il était situé quelque minutes plutôt. Katherina quant à elle s'assit à côté de Sébastian pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux…

-Bien, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir tout vous expliquer. Sébastian, est mon… comment dire un peu comme mon grand frère. Il y a 400 ans de cela j'avais dix-sept ans je jouais avec les enfants à coter du ruisseau près du village dans lequel j'habitais. Et des soldats sont arrivé j'ai fait fuir les enfants, j'ai voulus échapper moi aussi aux soldats. Un d'eux m'a poussé dans le ruisseau, et à la fin du court d'eau il y avait une cascade. J'y suis tombé j'ai faillis mourir noyer, Sébastian était passé par là il a eu pitié de moi et pour me sauver ma fais boire de son propre sang. Il m'a ensuite transformé en démon. Je me suis évanoui, quand je me suis réveillé, il était à coter de moi et m'observait. On a parlé pendant des heures, on a ensuite voyagé ensemble, il m'a appris à me battre et à me nourrit.

Kathe sourit en repensant à tous ses souvenirs. Ciel quant à lui avait en partis compris ce qu'elle disait mais de nombreuses choses n'étaient pas encore claires dans son esprit.

-Je veux bien croire ce que vous dîtes, mais comment avez-vous su qu'il était … mal en point ?

-Et bien, avec Sébastian nous avons découvert qu'à cause du lien qui nous unissait dût au sang qu'il m'a fait boire, quand l'un de nous deux ressentons une forte douleur l'autre la ressent aussi. C'est comme pour nous prévenir que l'autre est en train de… souffrir.

Ciel regarda Sébastian puis reporta son regard sur la jeune Michaelis.

- Mais comment saviez-vous qu'il était ici ?

-Tous les démons possèdent un don, Sébastian lui son don est l'agilité. Quant à moi, c'est d'avoir des visions elles peuvent être dans le passer, le présent ou le futur et je l'ai vu en train de tomber à terre.

La jeune Brune n'osa pas parler de ses visions sur le jeune Phantomhive, quant à ce dernier, il reprit la parole.

-Mais cela ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi votre nom est Michaelis puisque, j'ai moi-même donné ce nom à Sébastian ?!

Katherina sourit à nouveau (je trouve qu'elle sourit beaucoup quand même pas vous ?).

-Peu de temps après m'avoir fait renaitre en démon il a été convoqué chez lucifer*, ce dernier lui a imposé un choix. Soit celer un pacte avec moi et donc, à l'état social être sa sœur ou mourir.

-C'est bizarre mis compréhensible. Une dernière question savez-vous de quoi il souffre ?

La diablesse soupira et reprit.

-Oui à peu près, il a trouvé son âme-soeur, le problème sait qu'elle ou il peut être n'importe où dans le monde. Je vais lui donner quelque chose à boire, il sera sur pied dans quelques heures mais il peut aussi très vite rechuter si je ne trouve pas qui est cette personne.

Ciel se leva et se posta devant Kathe' pour ensuite sourire et reprendre la parole.

-Donc si nous trouvons cette personne il ne sera plus aussi…, le jeune Ciel butta sur ce mot. Faible

La brune fronça les yeux devant ces propos.

-Une minute, qui a dit « nous » ! Mais oui il ne sera plus aussi faible. Le seul problème est que si son âme-sœur peut se trouver n'importe où dans le monde et que si elle le repousse alors…

Elle déglutie difficilement, regarda Sébastian et reprit.

-Il en mourra…

Ciel tiqua, il ne voyait pas sa vie sans son majordome. Lui qui l'avait aidé à accomplir sa vengeance et qui avait accepté de rester près de lui encore quelques temps. Certes ils n'avaient pas toujours été en très bon thermes tous les deux mais ils étaient comme les deux faces d'une même pièce, si il venait à disparaitre, Ciel le savait il serait perdu… Il sortit de sa rêverie en entendent Kathe' se lever.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas votre compagnie, mais pourriez-vous me donner une chambre s'il vous plais ?

-Eu…je… oui bien sûre, suivez-moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, Ciel était déjà dans les couloirs de manoir. Katherina jeta un dernier regard à Sébastian et sortit à son tour de la chambre, prête à rattraper Ciel. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois de chêne sculpté avec une poigner en cuivre. Ciel laissa entré la jeune démone et entra à sa suite.

-Cette chambre vous convient-elle ?

Kathe observa la chambre, elle était de couleur blanche et noir. Au fond de la pièce se trouver un bureau ainsi qu'une chaise en acajou. Vers le centre à droite se trouvait un lit deux places aux draps blancs et oreillers noirs. Deux grandes fenêtres aux rideaux de velours noirs étaient présentes dans la pièce. Sur le bureau trônait un vase en cristal ou se trouvait des tulipes noires et blanches. Kathe' se retourna enfin vers Ciel et lui sourit.

-Elle est parfaite merci. Ciel pour une fois cela me dérange de vous demander sa mais auriez-vous des vêtements propres à me prêter s'il vous plaît je suis partis tellement à la hâte que je n'ai pas pensez à prendre de vêtements.

Ciel acquiesça en pensant aux robes de sa tante, il sortit ensuite de la chambre laissant quelque instant la diablesse seule. Peu de temps après, Tanaka entra dans la chambre une robe rouge en mousseline et aux lacets de corset noir ainsi que de la dentelle de même couleurs. Elle remercia le vieil homme qui partit ensuite. Elle alla derrière le paravent au fond de la pièce et se changea. Elle en ressortie en suite vêtus de la robe que lui avait confié Tanaka, elle s'approcha du vase de cristal et le pris en main. Elle ferma les yeux et respira la douce odeur des fleurs quand un flash lui apparut. C'était elle, elle était devant une pierre tombal à pleurer, ou sur une stèle noir était graver un nom. Elle rouvrit les yeux et laissa tomber le vase à terre qui explosa en mille morceaux.

-Non…

* * *

*Petite dédicace à une amie de FFN LadyIchi, allez lire ses fictions elles sont superbes ).

* * *

Voilà le chapitre deux est enfin la, je remercie toute celles et tous ceux qui ont commentez ou/et qui vont le faire, je remercie aussi les followers ^^ laisser vos reviews

Diaboliquement, Plume-Eben.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Ne meurt pas

**Disclamer : **Rien n'est à moi sniff

**Couple : **Principal, sebby/ciel. Secondaire, Katherina/Bard

**Personnages principaux : **Ciel, Sébastian et Katherina

**RAR:**

**Lovely-Panda: **Pour ce qui est de l'entré en pite je ne te félicite pas xD mais je dois avouer que Sébastian avec une tête en mode WTF était assez tentante ^^

**Marechal Rattus: **Ok, vas pour la demie soeur ^^

**Rosalunamikaelis :** Héhé, c'est vrai qu'il est bête, son âme-sœur et juste sous son nez. Pour ce qui est du aisé et il sera sauvé c'est bien plus compliquer que sa ^^

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2

_Elle ferma les yeux et respira la douce odeur des fleurs quand un flash lui apparut. C'était elle, elle était devant une pierre tombal à pleurer, ou sur une stèle noir était graver un nom. Elle rouvrit les yeux et laissa tomber le vase à terre qui explosa en mille morceaux._

_-Non…_

* * *

Chapitre 3

Manoir Phantomhive 18h00

Kathe était assise au bord du lit du jeune démon depuis maintenant deux heures, elle lui passait un baume blanc à la texture douteuse. Elle lui en appliquait maintenant sur le torse au niveau du cœur. Elle fit une grimace en ressentant la douleur du malade, le pauvre devait vraiment souffrir… Quand elle eut fini, elle dût attendre quelques minutes avant que le démon ouvre les yeux. Sébastian poussa un gémissement plaintif. Il allait tenter de se lever malgré la douleur au niveau de sa poitrine mais se stoppa bien vite en l'apercevant.

-Kathe ? Mais qu'es que tu fais là !?

Elle soupira.

-Sais-tu au moins pourquoi tu es dans ce lit ?

-Je…, il se remémora les dernier évènements et repris. Oui, à peu près.

-Et donc tu te doutes du pourquoi je suis là.

-Pour m'aider à mourir plus vite ? Ironisa-t-il, ce qui lui value une claque derrière la tête.

-Bien sûr que non idiot, je suis là pour savoir de qui aura le malheur d'avoir Monsieur Michaelis comme âme-sœur. Bon alors, qui est-ce ?

Le démon soupira.

-Et à quoi cela te servirais de le avoir hein ?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas moi à ne pas mourir par exemple, ironisa la brune.

-Tu a peut-être raison.

Sébastian inspira profondément puis repris.

-C'est Ciel...

Kathe ne sus contenir son expression de surprise.

-Attend, le gamin ! Mais tu as complètement perdu la tête Seb !

Le dit Seb émit un sifflement de frustration.

-Kathy, tu crois vraiment que je l'ai choisie, comme tu le dis si bien ce n'est qu'un gosse !

La brunette se calma immédiatement, il avait raison, ce n'était pas sa faute s'y le destin avait décidé à sa place.

-Je…Désoler Sébastian, j'n'aurais pas dût m'emporter comme ça, t'y est pour rien…

Sébastian qui était maintenant assis se pris la tête entre les mains.

-Je fais quoi maintenant Kathy ? Je ne peux pas le rejeter ça nous fera plus de mal qu'autre chose, je ne peux pas lui avouer il me rejettera et je ne le supporterais pas… Je suis coincé… Jusqu'à maintenant je tenais en ne restant qu'un simple majordome mais ce n'est plus assez… Je n'en peux plus de cette situation je vais craquer Kathy, et je risque de faire une chose que je regretterais toute ma vie…

Kathe se rapprocha encore plus de son « frère » et l'étreignis avec douceur, c'était dans ces moments extrêmement rare qu'ils oubliaient tout, leurs nature de démon, leurs problèmes où même le simple fait qu'ils étaient liés. Ils se laissaient juste aller comme bon le semblaient…

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu endure ça ?

Sébastian lui rendit son étreinte et répondit.

-Trois ans, au début je pensais que c'était juste de l'attirance physique, mais quand je l'ai vu avec sa fiancée c'est là que j'ai compris…

Elle resserra son étreinte autour du brun, elle était à la fois admirative et horrifier de l'ampleur que prenais les choses. Dans son entourage au sein des démons, jamais personnes n'avait réussis à attendre aussi longtemps.

-Seb, je ne sais pas si tu vas m'écoutez, mais tu devrais lui dire et vous en parlerez tous les deux…

Sébastian se dégagea vivement de l'accolade et regarda sa sœur une expression horrifier sur le visage.

-Pour me faire rejeter par la suite ! Même pas en rêve !

Le démon venais de se lever ne faisant plus attention à sa douleur, il pensait que Kathe le soutiendrais mais c'était tout le contraire. Elle ne faisait qu'envenimer les choses. De son cotée, elle se leva furieuse contre elle-même mais aussi contre le crétin qui lui servait de frère.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas Sébastian ! Cette histoire te détruit de l'intérieure ! Si cela continus et que tu ne vas pas lui en parler je le ferais moi-même !

Sébastian s'arrêta subitement de bouger et regarda la brune devant lui complétement paniqué.

-Tu n'oserais pas…

-Je suis désoler grand frère mais je le fais pour ton bien…

De l'autre côté de la porte, ils ne se doutaient pas qu'un jeune comte âgé de quinze ans venais de partir en courant aillant entendus la totalité de l'échange entre les deux démons…

* * *

Voilà le chapitre trois est enfin la un peu plus court que les precedent mais sion ils aurait fais six pages alors je l'ai diviser en deux ^^, je remercie toute celles et tous ceux qui ont commentez ou/et qui vont le faire, je remercie aussi les followers ^^ laisser vos reviews

Diaboliquement, Plume-Eben.


	4. Chapter IV

**Titre :** Ne meurt pas

**Disclamer : **Rien n'est à moi sniff

**Couple : **Principal, sebby/ciel. Secondaire, Katherina/Bard

**Personnages principaux : **Ciel, Sébastian et Katherina

* * *

**RAR:**

**Lovely-Panda :** Comme je te l'ai dit, je te le redis encore…Meurt en silence ! xD tu apprendra qu'avec moi ce genre de tactique pour avoir des détails sur les fics ne marche pas.

**Marechal Rattus : **Et oui trois ans, elle est coriace la bête mais ne t'inquiète pas ça ne va plus durer, juste encore 12 chapitres xD ( nannnnnn c'est pas long du tout ^^ )

**Rosalunamikaelis****:**Oui ça se complique, surtout qu'une fic sans méchant c'est pas drôle, attends toi à ce que ce soit encore plus compliquer, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais tout bien expliquer dans les chapitres ^^

**Jennifer-chan****:** Merci ma jenni xD, je l'ai déjà dit le poste est assez régulier donc on à pas à attendre trop longtemps.

**Désoler pour les autres reviews mais des fois je ne sais pas quoi répondre, mais je ne vous oublie pas ! (non jamais …) **

**Désoler du temps qu'a pris ce chapitre mais voilà, comprenez que pour moi cette année c'est le BAC et qu'avec ma dyslexie je travaille encore plus dur, je travaille toujours sur la fiction mais je ne sais pas quand sortira la suite... **

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3

_De l'autre côté de la porte, ils ne se doutaient pas qu'un jeune comte âgé de quinze ans venais de partir en courant aillant entendus la totalité de l'échange entre les deux démons…_

* * *

Chapitre 4

Manoir phantomhive 19H00

Ciel était devant son bureau la tête dans les bras, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'était pas amoureux de Sébastian (**enfin pas encore**) mais était quand même très attacher au démon. Que faire, si il le repoussait il le perdrait définitivement, mais il ne voulait pas non plus être enchaîné à lui toute sa vie. Ciel soupira bruyamment il était coincé, la seule personne capable de le conseiller était Tanaka, mais le pauvre était encore sous sa forme disons minuscule… Il releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte, il lâcha un vague «entrer» sur un ton las. Il jura intérieurement quand il se rendit compte que le dit quelqu'un n'était autre que son majordome, la dernière personne qu'il désirait voir en ce moment.

-My lord, le dîner sera prés dans quelques minutes.

Ciel le remercia vaguement et regarda fixement le démon qui comme à son habitude ne partez pas.

-Sébastian, aurait tu autre chose à me dire ?

-Je… My Lord, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon léger…malaise de ce matin.

-Ce n'est rien, mais tâche à l'avenir d'être plus tendre avec toi-même.

Sébastian s'inclina une main sur le cœur. Ciel se sentait mal, il voyait Sébastian, là, devant lui. Il détenait la vie du démon entre ses mains, cela serait si simple de le tuer. Mais même si il le souhaiterait, il n'en serait pas capable il tenait bien trop à ce stupide démon. C'est décider, lui et Sébastian devait avoir un discutions clair…

-Sébastian, après le dîner rejoint moi dans mon bureau avec ta sœur, nous devons avoir une petite discutions tous les trois.

Le démon fut surpris mais acquiesça.

-Bien my Lord.

Sur ces paroles il se retira. Ciel lui repartis dans ses pensées en attendant le dîne…

Manoir phantomhive 21H00 (éclipse du dîner)

Kathe marchait d'un pas rapide en compagnie de Sébastian, ils se demandaient tous deux se que le jeune maître leurs voulaient. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Ciel puis se regardèrent.

-Va-s'y Seb à tout l'honneur.

Sébastian la regarda incrédule.

-Quoi ! Mais pourquoi moi !

-Parce que TU es le majordome, donc c'est à toi de le faire !

-Mais je suis sensé me comporter en majordome comme tu le dis si bien !

-Raison de plus !

Si les yeux pouvaient tuer ils seraient morts foudroyer…C'est à ce moment que Ciel décida d'ouvrir la porte exaspérer de la dispute familiale (**Façon de parler**).

-Bon, quand vous aurez finis vaux enfantillages je pourrais peut être vous parler !

Les deux démons arrêtèrent leurs disputes sanguinaires pour tourner leurs yeux vers le jeune compte pour répondre d'une même voix.

-Excusez-nous.

Ciel le fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau pour ensuite refermer la porte.

-assailliez-vous !

Les deux bruns ne cherchèrent pas à discuter et s'assirent sagement en écoutant le jeune maître.

-Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à m'avouer par hasard ?

-Non ! Répondirent en cœur le frère et la sœur.

-écoutez, j'ai horreur de tourner autour du pot alors je vais vous dire ce que je sais, entre autre… tout !

Kathe sentie son frère se crisper sur sa chaise et déglutir,

-T-Tout ?

-Oui, tout Sébastian je sais que je suis en quelques sortes la clef de ta « maladie »…

Sébastian ferma les yeux et soupira avant de les rouvrir.

-E-Et donc ?

Le jeune compte s'assied a son bureau et regarda Sébastian droit dans les yeux avant de répondre.

-Je suis désoler Sébastian, mais je ne peux rien pour toi…

* * *

I'm Sadique non ? Enfin bref encore désoler et a bien tôt )

Diaboliquement, plume eben


End file.
